


Восстать из пепла

by Morack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M, Постгейм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Глубокий постгейм, AU, возможный ООС.





	Восстать из пепла

* * *

Он входит в служебную квартиру практически на автопилоте. С закрытыми глазами включает свет, наощупь отыскивает блистер с таблетками и выдавливает сразу несколько штук. Бросает их в рот, разжёвывает и глотает. И только после снимает пиджак, галстук и наплечную кобуру.

Зак неодобрительно цокает языком: часы на стене показывают два ночи, а встаёт ТУРК рано. На сон Ценгу, после всей возни, останется меньше четырёх часов – в его возрасте это сродни медленному самоубийству. Увидев, как мужчина достаёт открытую бутылку виски, СОЛДАТ мрачнеет ещё больше.

Ценг пьёт из горла, одновременно снимая остатки одежды. Его шатает от усталости, принятых лекарств и крепкого пойла на голодный желудок. Он не спотыкается лишь благодаря вбитым с юности рефлексам. Найдя по памяти душевую кабинку, вутаец шагает внутрь, включает воду и замирает на какое-то время.

Бутылка всё ещё у него. Кусая губы, Зак смотрит, как пьёт напарник – длинными глотками, запрокидывая голову. Кадык ходит по жилистой шее, отмеряя жидкий яд. Зак помнит, что большая часть лекарств, принимаемых Ценгом, несовместима с алкоголем. Он видит свежие, ещё розоватые шрамы там, где в тело напарника вгрызались клинки и пули. В прошлый визит их не было.

СОЛДАТ бессильно сжимает кулаки. Ценг не может ни видеть, ни слышать его. Почему-то единственный, до кого он может достучаться из Лайфстрима – Клауд. Блондин со странным именем, хвостиком таскавшийся за ним и генералом. Любовник и будущий убийца Сефирота. Но Клауду незачем помогать Ценгу: народному герою и лидеру Лавины не нужен ТУРК в здравом уме и с ясной памятью. Ему гораздо удобнее спивающийся, сидящий на обезболивающих и стимуляторах вутаец.

\- Ты ничего не можешь отсюда сделать, - тон Аэрис должен успокаивать, но на деле злит ещё больше. Парень скрипит зубами и бьёт кулаком в стену. Увы, СОЛДАТ здесь на правах призрака, и удар, в реальности способный проломить стену казённой «клетки», не вызывает даже лёгкой дрожи. – Смирись.

\- Он убивает себя, - Зак рычит, как раненый зверь. В каком-то смысле, так оно и есть: самоубийственное поведение напарника бьёт в самую душу, болезненно и неотвратимо. – Не смей так делать, слышишь? – парень бьёт по приставленной к губам бутылке. Но та, как и стена, не реагирует на удар. И тогда СОЛДАТ хватает Ценга за волосы; за хвост, который тот забыл распустить. Мужчина вздрагивает и выпускает бутылку из рук. Открыв глаза, он смотрит туда, где находится лицо Зака. Потом шумно выдыхает:

\- Чего только не мерещится…

\- Смирись, - повторяет Аэрис. – В конце концов, он делает то единственное, что для него возможно. Старается как можно быстрее оказаться рядом с тобой.

\- Я не хочу такого «рядом». – Зак мрачен и зол. Брови насуплены, руки скрещены на груди. Его бесит спокойный тон девушки, её уверенность в своей правоте. – Я хочу, чтобы он жил.

\- Ему не для кого это делать, Зак, как ты не понимаешь? – бывшая цветочница качает головой. – Всё, что у него есть – работа, но скоро не останется и её. А из ТУРКов уходят только вперёд ногами.

\- Сколько ещё? – парень старается не смотреть, как вутаец покидает душ, полный осколков бутылочного стекла. Он замечает, что на ковре нет следов крови; пока ему этого достаточно. – Год? Два?

Он не спрашивает, он требует: неслыханная дерзость с точки зрения Аэрис. Бывшая цветочница, полукровка-Сетра, ставшая после смерти Голосом Богини, излишне чувствительна в таких вопросах.

\- Какая разница? – холодно спрашивает она. – Время в Лайфстриме течёт незаметно.

\- Я не хочу торчать в Лайфстриме, - в тон девушке отвечает Зак. – Мне надоела роль призрака. Не хочу быть персональным пугалом для героя.

\- Зак.

\- Я хочу вернуться.

\- Зак!

\- Ты слышала.

Фиалково-зелёные глаза смотрят в упор. Странное смешение природного цвета, мако, клеток Дженовы и энергии Лайфстрима породило необычный оттенок радужки. Но зрачок в глазах парня всё ещё круглый, и это успокаивает Аэрис.

\- Я хочу вернуться, - жёстко повторяет СОЛДАТ. – Хочу вернуться в Мидгар, в текущее время, в место, где я смогу легко отыскать Ценга.

Девушка кивает: с её точки зрения, просьба не так уж и невыполнима. Лайфстрим и раньше покидали души, но, лишённые памяти и цели, быстро возвращались обратно. Она помнит об этом и потому спокойна. До тех пор, пока…

\- Хочу вернуться в здравом уме и с полной памятью, - заканчивает Зак.

\- Это не…

\- Это условия моего возвращения.

\- Богиня не допустит…

\- Ты хотя бы посоветуйся с ней, прежде чем давать ответ, - ухмыляется парень. Он знает, чем можно уязвить полукровку. Но ухмылка исчезает, едва Аэрис растворяется в воздухе. СОЛДАТ с тревогой наблюдает, как напарник достаёт новую бутылку, запивает из неё таблетки – уже не из фабричного блистера, а из серого бумажного пакетика без надписей.

\- Что ты делаешь, напарник? – горько шепчет он. – Что ты делаешь с собой?

* * *

День заканчивается, но Ценгу кажется – он так и не начинался. Во всяком случае, сейчас на улице так же темно, как и пятнадцать часов тому назад. Здание корпорации уже опустело: сегодня вроде бы пятница, и офисных сотрудников, по новомодной традиции, отпустили домой пораньше. Вутаец с грустью думает: лет десять назад такое предложение расценили бы не как благодеяние, а как оскорбление. Но мир изменился с тех пор, новое поколение не торопится отдавать жизнь работе.

ТУРК не знает, плохо это или хорошо. Он живёт по другим установкам, странным образом уцелевший динозавр. Один из немногих, для кого золотые годы корпорации Шин-Ра не сточки в учебнике истории, а собственное прошлое.

Заглянув в коммуникатор, Ценг мысленно кивает себе: да, действительно пятница. Самое время пополнить запасы стимуляторов, давно снятых с официального производства и пропустить стаканчик-другой не в обществе зеркала и бутылки, а среди людей. Вутаец хлопает по карманам плаща в поисках сигарет, стараясь не замечать тревожных взглядов Рено и Руда.

«Когда вы наконец прекратите меня опекать?», - раздражённо думает он, закуривая. Дым от крепкого табака щиплет глаза и горло, табачные крошки прилипают к языку, но Ценга это не волнует. Сейчас главное – уйти из-под дружеского «колпака», обретя на пару часов иллюзию свободы. Вутаец надеется, что у его – пока ещё его – подчинённых достаточно мудрости, чтобы сделать такой щедрый подарок.

Машина заводится на удивление легко; в последнее время он привык, что её мотор барахлит так же часто, как и его сердце. И если первое беспокоит ТУРКа, то на второе он просто не обращает внимания. Покалывание, жжение, сбой ритма – всё это можно либо проигнорировать, либо снять эликсиром. В любом случае, работа всегда важнее мелких недомоганий.

Из Первого сектора, центра – на окраину. Не ту, где расцвёл Эдж, а ту, где когда-то был Седьмой. Район по-прежнему считается опасным, но если раньше главной проблемой являлось засилье криминала, то сейчас конкуренцию бандам составляли монстры. Утечек мако из остановленного реактора оказалось достаточно для мутации привычных и почти безобидных домашних животных в кровожадных чудовищ. Все, кто мог позволить себе переезд, давно покинули район. Остались те, кто не видел отсюда выхода и не желал его искать.

Чёрный внедорожник притормозил у блок-поста, сооружённого из обломков Плиты и строительного мусора. Тут Ценга знали; хватило беглого взгляда и луча фонарика в лицо – и несколько человек растаскивают заграждения, опутанные колючей проволокой. Машина, рыкнув мотором, крадётся по извилистой улочке к месту, когда-то бывшему популярным баром. Теперь от славы осталась лишь вывеска. Единственная уцелевшая неоновая трубка, потрескивая, освещала пять грубо нарисованных карт, пробитых пулями. Дыры от пуль были настоящими, не меньше пятидесятого калибра. Ценг припарковался и вошёл в зал.

Музыкальный автомат хрипел, пытаясь выдать бодрую мелодию. Сигаретный дым закрывал от взгляда потолок и верхнюю часть стен. Пахло дешёвой выпивкой и потом. Людей в зале было немного, разговаривали они тихо. Вутаец прошёл к стойке и забрался на высокий табурет. Бросил взгляд на часы. До прихода его персонального поставщика оставалось минут двадцать, не больше. Бармен, кивнув ТУРКу как постоянному клиенту, налил виски безо льда и подтолкнул стакан. Ценг протянул за ним руку, но опоздал: сосед, непонятный парень в плаще с капюшоном, надвинутым почти до подбородка, придержал стакан двумя пальцами.

\- Это не твоё, - устало сказал вутаец. Начинать драку не хотелось; хотелось спокойно дождаться поставщика. – Отдай.

\- Тебе это тоже не на пользу, - голос парня казался смутно знакомым. – С каких пор ты вообще ходишь по подобным местам?

\- Мы что, знакомы? – недобро улыбнулся Ценг.

\- Лучше, чем ты сейчас думаешь, - Зак отодвинул капюшон плаща, дав ТУРКу шанс узнать себя. – Оставь нож в покое, напарник.

Вутаец замер. Склонил голову чуть набок, всматриваясь:

\- Несмешная шутка. Проваливай.

Зак улыбнулся. Его выбросило из Лайфстрима пару дней назад, и он успел выяснить, сколько лет прошло с того памятного для него дня на обрыве перед Мидгаром. Прибавил к ним четыре года в лабораториях Ходжо, полгода скитаний по планете – получилось без малого десять лет. Целая жизнь, проведённая в свойственном ТУРКу бешеном темпе.

\- Это не шутка.

Выражение лица вутайца не изменилось. Зак смотрел в холодные тёмные глаза, где не было даже тени эмоций. Что случилось с Ценгом? Почему он ему не верит?

\- Я не шучу, напарник. Я вернулся. Я здесь.

До чего это, оказывается, неприятно – сознавать, что тебя считают мёртвым. Ладно все остальные, но человек, которому ты был дороже всего на свете? Почему он не верит, не хочет верить в то, что ради него можно вернуться даже из Лайфстрима?

Ценг устало прикрыл глаза. Бросил на стойку наличность, расплачиваясь за так и не выпитый алкоголь. Жестом пригласил следовать за собой – так же, как раньше. Зак вышел на пустую ещё веранду, осмотрелся. Мидгар и Эдж сияли двумя звёздами в ночи, тут же было темно и непривычно тихо. Пахло старыми машинами, смазкой, бензином и людьми. Вутаец снова закурил, тихо сказал, глядя в небо:

\- Ты вернулся из-за меня?

\- Надоело смотреть, как ты себя гробишь, и ничего не делать, – Зак поднял руку, провёл кончиками пальцев по собранным в хвост волосам. – Правда, меня пытались отговорить.

\- Кто? – мужчина зажмурился. Было заметно: он давно отвык и от прикосновений, и от присутствия напарника рядом.

\- Твоя бывшая подопечная. Она теперь правая рука Богини, - Зак стянул резинку с волос, растрепал хвост. По губам Ценга скользнула едва заметная, живая, улыбка. – По крайней мере, держится Аэрис именно так.

\- Мне всё равно, что с ней. Пошли в машину.

СОЛДАТ только пожал плечами. В салоне он уселся впереди, рядом с водителем, и завозился, осваиваясь. Ему не нравились запахи, окружающие нового, непривычного пока Ценга: бензин, табак, синтетические отдушки, почти забивающие перегар и лекарства. Не нравились движения напарника, выдающие недолеченные травмы и раны, хроническую усталость и недосып. Да, Зак видел из Лайфстрима, как тот живёт, – точнее, существует, – старательно ограничиваясь только работой. Но одно дело наблюдать, и другое – получить шанс помочь. Начать всё сначала. И не совершать глупых ошибок, на которые способны лишь восемнадцатилетние мальчишки.

Ценг не стал включать свет. Пальцы ТУРКа коснулись скул, носа, губ, жёстких, как иглы дикобраза, волос. Всё было таким, как он помнил. И рядом сидел настоящий Зак – не клон, не забывший себя парнишка, не актёр или агент, загримированный под хранимый в душе образ. Сердце ухнуло и провалилось куда-то вниз. Усилием воли мужчина заставил себя дышать ровно, задавил поднявшуюся было животную панику. Жить хотелось сильно, как никогда раньше.

\- У меня есть дом в Эдже, - хрипло сказал Ценг. – И неделя отгулов.

\- Ты запросишь сразу неделю? – усмехнулся Зак. – Это привлечёт лишнее внимание.

\- Плевать.

\- Здорово, что ты можешь послать работу нахрен, - парень улыбнулся, придвинулся ближе. – Но мне неохота улетать с тобой обратно в Лайфстрим спустя пару дней после того, как я оттуда выбрался. И вообще, я намерен жить с тобой долго и счастливо.

\- Так сколько брать выходных? – улыбнулся вутаец.

\- Давай для начала ограничимся одним. А потом… - Зак беззаботно пожал плечами. – Кто знает? Может, ты захочешь уволиться без выходного пособия и переехать в глушь, подальше от Мидгара? А я составлю тебе компанию.

Ценг мысленно согласился с напарником и завёл машину. Для начала – в Эдж, а там видно будет. Может быть, он проснётся в больнице и узнает, что весь сегодняшний вечер оказался глюком. А может быть, наоборот, глюком окажутся годы, прошедшие с гибели Зака. Главное – суметь принять любой поворот своей жизни и не рассыпаться. А этому его давно научили.


End file.
